Doctor's Gentle Smile
by chochoberry
Summary: [ChanLu] Chanyeol seorang Dokter spesialis kulit yang selalu tersenyum, senyuman lembutnya akan membuat semua orang jatuh cinta, termasuk Luhan -bad summary-


**Tittle : Doctor's Gentle Smile**

**Author : Chochoberry**

**Cast : Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan & other**

**Genre : romance, little hurt, boy x boy, yaoi**

_**Cuap – cuap **_: ff ini diangkat dari komik, waktu gue baca niih komik kayaknya seru kalau diubah ke versi yaoi, tapi saat coba ngetik ulang kok feelnya nggak dapat yak -..-

Gue nulis ini juga terinspirasi dari saeng gue, dia ngetik ff juga berdasarkan komik, gue jadi ikut – ikutan deh ._.v  
ini juga request - an dari saeng gue, yang maksa minta dibikinin ff ChanLu ._.

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**warning : cerita ini panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal ._.**_

* * *

_Orang yang kusukai, mengetahui segalanya tentang diriku ..._

" kau sudah boleh memakai bajumu " ucap Dokter tampan yang sedang memeriksa pasiennya.

" Dokter ... " ternyata pasiennya adalah seorang namja manis nan imut.

" mungkin masih akan terasa agak sakit ... tapi semuanya baik – baik saja " Dokter tampan itu tersenyum manis yang mampu membuat semua orang terpesona.

Dokter tersebut bernama Park Chanyeol, dia bertugas di rumah sakit Universitas Hyunwa. Dokter yang selalu tersenyum hingga mendapat julukan Dokter senyum. Senyum lembutnya sangat disukai oleh pasien maupun para perawat di rumah sakit tersebut.

"Dokter ... apa Dokter ada acara di hari minggu nanti ? " tanya namja imut tadi.

Chenyeol berpikir sejenak, " hmm ... sementara ini sih belum ada ... "

" kalau begitu kencanlah denganku " ucap namja imut itu sambil menaikkan lutut kirinya di paha Chenyeol, terkesan agresif memang.

" baiklah ... " Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan kencan namja imut itu.

DEG ... namja imut itu tersentak sejenak karena Chanyeol mengiyakan ajakannya.

" kalau begitu, aku tunggu di kafe pintu keluar sebelah utara "

" baiklah ... " ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum manisnya.

_Berhasil ... ! Kencan Pertama ..._

Xi Luhan, nama namja imut itu. Setengah tahun yang lalu, Luhan dibawa ke rumah sakit ini karena mengalami luka bakar. Luhan memiliki bekas luka bakar yang tidak bisa hilang di punggungnya. Saat itu Luhan berkata pada Chanyeol, bahwa seumur hidupnya dia tidak akan bisa menjalin cinta apalagi menikah. Namun ...

**Flashback on**

" tenang saja ... aku akan menjadi pacarmu sampai kau mendapatkan pacar sesungguhnya " ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang tangan Luhan.

" benarkah itu Dokter ? " tanya Luhan setengah tidak percaya, karena Dokter tampan didepannya bersedia menjadi pacarnya.

" itupun kalau kau mau denganku " ujar Chanyeol, tidak lupa dengan senyum manisnya.

Luhan langsung jatuh cinta dengan senyuman indah Chanyeol.

**Flashback off**

Kemudian Chanyeol pun menjadi pacar Luhan, meskipun itu hanya sementara ...

* * *

Luhan tengah duduk di sebuah cafe, sesekali matanya melihat pintu depan cafe, siapa tahu orang yang sedang ditunggunya datang.

" dia sudah terlambat 30 menit " Luhan melihat jam di ponselnya.

GREK ... ! suara pintu cafe terbuka, Luhan melihat ke arah pintu itu dengan wajah ceria, namun wajah ceria itu berubah menjadi suram (?) karena orang yang membuka pintu cafe bukan orang yang diharapkannya.

" lho ? kau Luhan kan ? sedang apa disini ? " tanya Kibum, teman sekelas Luhan.

" sendirian saja ? mau minum teh bersama kami ? " tawar Sungyeol, yang juga merupakan teman sekelas Luhan.

" ma ... maafkan aku ... aku sedang menunggu pacarku ... " ucap Luhan gugup.

" oh, begitu ya ... ya sudah deh " ujar Sungyeol, beranjak pergi menuju kursi kosong diikuti oleh Kibum.

Luhan merasa kaget, karena dia tidak menyangka bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya di cafe ini.

Sayup – sayup Luhan mendengar pembicaraan Kibum dan Sungyeol.

" dia menunggu pacarnya ... "

" Luhan itu menyebalkan sekali, kita sudah mau mengajaknya, tapi dia malah bersikap menyebalkan begitu ... "

" apa benar dia sedang menunggu pacarnya ? "

" ayo ... kita tunggu sampai pacarnya muncul "

Luhan langsung tersenyum miris mendengar pembicaraan Kibum dan Sungyeol, sebenarnya hatinya cukup tersinggung mendengar hal itu namun dia tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa selain berlapang dada.

Luhan adalah namja yang tidak pandai bergaul, ditambah lagi Luhan sempat tidak masuk sekolah selama 2 minggu karena luka bakarnya, oleh karena itu Luhan tidak punya teman di kelasnya.

Drrrt ... drrt ... ponsel Luhan bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Pesan dari Chanyeol rupanya.

" _maaf. Tiba – tiba ada pasien gawat, tapi aku pasti datang ... ! jadi tunggulah aku ... "_

Luhan menghela napas panjang, ternyata tidak mudah mempunyai pacar seorang Dokter. Harus punya ekstra kesabaran dan pengertian.

1 jam pun berlalu, namun tidak ada tanda – tanda kedatangan Chanyeol. Tentu saja ini membuat Kibum dan Sungyeol semakin mengejek Luhan.

" sudah 1 jam lebih ... "

" ternyata dia memang berbohong "

Sekali lagi, yang bisa dilakukan Luhan hanya berlapang dada mendengar ejekan temannya.

Sejurus kemudian, suasana cafe menjadi sedikit heboh setelah kedatangan seorang namja tampan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. Semua yeoja dicafe itu terpesona dengan ketampanan Chanyeol.

" orang itu keren sekali "

" lihat itu ... dia menuju kemari "

" maaf ... aku terlambat " ucap Chanyeol saat berada di depan Luhan.

Sontak hal ini membuat Kibum dan Sungyeol terbelalak kaget, mereka tidak percaya kalau Chanyeol itu adalah pacar Luhan.

" tidak mungkin ... dia pacarnya Luhan ? " ucap Kibum.

" waah ... " Sungyeol benar – benar kagum dengan Chanyeol.

Wajah Luhan yang semula kusut menjadi cerah kembali saat mengetahui kedatangan Chanyeol.

" apakah anda pacarnya Luhan ? " tanya Kibum tiba – tiba.

" kami teman sekelasnya Luhan " Sungyeol menambahi.

Chanyeol melihat mereka lalu tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, " hai ... "

" apa anda sudah bekerja ? " tanya Kibum yang mendadak kepo.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya cenggo melihat kekepoan teman – temannya.

" hmmm ... aku bekerja di rumah sakit Universitas Hyunwa yang ada di dekat sini, salam kenal ... dan ini kartu namaku " ujar Chanyeol ramah.

Sungyeol dan Kibum langsung speechless mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, mereka tidak menyangka Luhan bisa berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, dokter tampan yang bekerja di rumah sakit terkenal.

" Dokter terlalu berlebihan ... " ucap Luhan setelah kedua temannya pergi.

" bukankah mereka itu temanmu ? " tanya Chanyeol sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

" aku tidak punya teman, lagipula aku juga tidak butuh teman " Luhan berkata ketus.

Chanyeol tertegun sejenak mendengar ucapan Luhan, " tapi ... tenang saja aku sudah berjanji untuk memainkan peran sebagai pacarmu sampai kau mendapatkan pacar sesungguhnya ".

Hati Luhan sakit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, Luhan sadar Chanyeol hanya pacar sementara tapi Luhan sudah terlanjur mencintai Chanyeol.

" aku tidak akan bisa punya pacar, makanya Dokter akan terus menjadi pacarku "

" hei ... hei ... jangan bilang begitu, kau kan manis sekali " Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Luhan.

" Dokter ... jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil ... " tangan Luhan memegang tangan Chanyeol yang mengusap pipinya, wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini.

Drrt... drrrt ... ponsel Chanyeol tiba – tiba bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk.

" ah ... ada pesan " ucap Chanyeol sambil membaca pesan yang ternyata dari rumah sakit. Raut wajah Chanyeol langsung berubah, dia merasa tidak enak pada Luhan.

" aah ... maafkan aku, Luhan "

Luhan mengerti maksud perkataan Chanyeol, " ada pekerjaan ya ? pergi lah "

"maaf ya ... " Chanyeol langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan di cafe.

Luhan memandangi punggung Chanyeol sampai Chanyeol menghilang dari hadapannya, dia menghela napas panjang. Luhan tahu, Chanyeol itu sibuk, sibuk sekali. Tapi, dia datang ke cafe demi Luhan.

_Aku menyukai Dokter yang seperti itu ..._

* * *

" selamat pagi ... " sapa Sungyeol dan Kibum, saat mereka tiba di sekolah.

" pagi ... " jawab teman – teman sekelasanya serentak.

Sungyeol yang melihat Luhan sedang duduk termenung di bangkunya, langsung menyapanya " Luhan ... ! "

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sungyeol dan Kibum. Luhan heran karena tidak biasanya mereka menyapanya duluan.

" pacarmu keren sekali ... ! "

" aku sampai kaget ... ! "

Sedangkan Luhan hanya melihat mereka dengan ekpresi yang sulit dijelaskan. Bingung mungkin mau menjawab apa.

" tolong kami mengadakan kencan buta dengan teman – teman pacarmu itu " mohon Kibum.

" tolonglah ... " tambah Sungyeol.

Luhan kaget mendengar permintaan teman – temannya, " ha ? kencan buta ? itu tidak mungkin, Dokter Chanyeol pasti sibuk sekali, pasti tidak bisa ... ! "

" tolonglah ... kami mohon " rajuk Sungyeol, bahkan dia menggunakan bbuing – bbuing andalannya agar Luhan mau membantu mereka.

" kalau memang tidak bisa, kami akan menyerah. Tapi tolong tanyakan dulu " ujar Kibum.

Kalau sudah begini, terpaksa Luhan membantu kedua temannya. Dia pun mengirim sms pada Chanyeol.

" _teman sekelasku ingin melakukan kencan buta dengan teman – teman Dokter, itu tidak mungkin kan ? Selamat bekerja "_

Dengan jantung berdebar, Luhan, Kibum dan Sungyeol menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol.

" pasti tidak bisa " gumam Luhan.

Balasan Chanyeol pun datang,

" _boleh saja. Nanti aku akan mengajak para Dokter magang yang masih muda – muda "_

" kyaaa ... berhasil ... ! " sorak Kibum dan Sungyeol.

Ekpresi berbeda ditunjukkan Luhan, dia kaget membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Dia tidak menyangka, Chanyeol menyanggupi permintaan teman – temannya, mengadakan kencan buta.

* * *

" lho ? bukankah hari ini kau tidak ada jadwal pemeriksaan ? " tanya Chanyeol, dia cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Luhan yang tiba – tiba.

" kenapa Dokter menyetujui ide kencan buta itu ? apa yang Dokter pikirkan ? " kesal Luhan.

" eh ... !? bukankah kau dimintai tolong oleh teman – teman sekelasmu ? siapa tahu ini kesempatanmu untuk berteman dengan mereka, kemudian kau pun bisa mendapatkan pacar yang sesungguhnya " jelas Chanyeol.

Hati Luhan kembali sakit. Sakit saat Chanyeol mengingatkan bahwa mereka hanya pacaran sementara. Padahal Luhan berharap lebih, berharap Chanyeol bisa menjadi pacar sesungguhnya bagi Luhan.

" aku tidak butuh teman maupun pacar, selama ada Dokter saja ... itu sudah cukup " ucap Luhan tegas.

Ekpresi Chanyeol langsung berubah menjadi serius setelah Luhan mengatakan hal itu, " aku tersanjung mendengarnya, tetapi tidak bisa begitu. Kau akan mengerti ketika dewasa nanti ".

Luhan benar – benar kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol, " aku tidak mengerti yang seperti itu ... ! orang dewasa itu menyebalkan ... ! " ucap Luhan lalu beranjak pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Sepeninggal Luhan, Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, entah apa maksudnya. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

* * *

Akhirnya malam kencan buta itu pun tiba. Sesuai janjinya, Chanyeol membawa Dokter yang magang di rumah sakit Universitas Hyunwa, Kai dan Sehun nama Dokter magang yang dibawa Chanyeol untuk melakukan kencan buta.

" Cheers ... ! " teriak semuanya. Walaupun yang diminum hanya jus jeruk, mereka tetap menikmati malam ini, lagian bagi Luhan, Kibum dan Sungyeol yang masih sekolah belum boleh minum bir atau soju.

" siswi SMA memang masih muda sekali ya ? " bisik Sehun pada Kai.

" aissh ... kau seperti om – om saja " ledek Kai.

" emm ... apa kalian semua Dokter ? "

" spesialisasinya di bidang apa ? "

Penyakit kepo Kibum dan Sungyeol kembali kumat. Mereka terus menanyai para Dokter muda itu, mulai dari hal yang bersifat umum sampai yang sedikit pribadi. Sedangkan Luhan ? dia hanya duduk diam sambil mengamati teman – temannya. Moodnya sedikit tidak baik hari ini.

" Luhan ... terima kasih, apa aku boleh memanggilmu Lulu ? " tanya Sungyeol sambil tersenyum manis.

" bo ... boleh " ujar Luhan. Lulu adalah nama panggilan Luhan, saat ini baru keluarganya saja yang memanggilnya Lulu.

Tidak sengaja, mata Luhan melihat ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil mengangkat jempol tangannya. Sepertinya usaha Chanyeol untuk membantu Luhan mendapatkan teman berhasil.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya dia tidak butuh semua ini. Yang dia butuhan hanya cinta Chanyeol.

" apa aku boleh duduk disini ? " tanya Sehun sambil mendudukkan (?) dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang memandangnya intens.

" nanti minta nomer ponselmu ya ? " ucap Sehun

" aku pacarnya Dokter Chanyeol lho " jawab Luhan, bisa dibilang dia merasa keberatan dengan permintaan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum, " aku tahu. Kau Luhan kan ? aku sudah mendapat persetujuan Dokter Chanyeol kok ".

" eh ? " kaget Luhan.

" kan dia hanya pacar sementaramu saja. Kalau aku serius, dia bersedia mundur katanya " jelas Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun benar – benar tertarik pada Luhan.

Luhan benar – benar shock sekarang. Chanyeol benar – benar ingin melepaskan diri dari Luhan. Setidaknya itu yang ada di pikiran Luhan.

" bagaimana kalau lain kali kita pergi berdua ? " ajak Sehun sambil menyentuh punggung Luhan.

Mood Luhan sudah benar – benar jelek. " jangan sentuh punggungku ... ! aku mau pulang ... ! " Luhan pun beranjak pergi, dia sudah tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran teman – temannya, terutama Sehun, namja yang sepertinya menyukai Luhan pada pandangan pertama.

_Memang sebaiknya aku tidak usah datang saja ..._

Luhan terdiam di depan cafe tempat diadakannya kencan buta. Dia menyesal datang kesini, hanya menambah rasa sakit di hatinya saja.

" kau kenapa ? tidak enak badan ? " tanya Chanyeol tiba – tiba, terdengar nada kekhawatiran di pertanyaannya.

Luhan memandang Chanyeol, sebuah ide gila terlintas di otaknya. " punggungku sakit "

" eh ... kalau begitu ayo kita kerumah sakit " ajak Chanyeol.

" tidak mau ... ! aku mau diperiksa segera ... ! "

" tapi ... " belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata – katanya, Luhan menarik tangan Chanyeol.

" ayo ... sini ! " Luhan terus menarik tangan Chanyeol, menuju suatu tempat.

" ah ... hei ... ! " kaget Chanyeol, dengan terpaksa diapun mengikuti Luhan pergi.

**Seoul International Hotel**

" kalau di tempat seperti ini, obat pun tidak ada. Apa maksudmu ? " tanya Chanyeol yang duduk di kasur king size sebuah hotel.

Luhan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, malahan dia mendorong Chanyeol, sehingga posisi Chanyeol berubah menjadi posisi setengah tidur (?) dengan kedua sikunya menumpu di kasur, menahan berat badannya.

Luhan langsung duduk di depan Chanyeol sambil mengelus dada bidang Chanyeol. " Dokter ... sekarang apa yang kau rasakan ? ucap Luhan dengan nada yang terdengar err ... menggoda.

" sekarang Dokter sedang bersama pacar di dalam hotel lho ? Dokter pacarku kan ? " lanjut Luhan.

Tiba – tiba, Chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan, merubah posisi mereka. Saat ini, posisi Luhan tengah telentang di atas kasur dengan Chanyeol yang berada di atasnya.

" kalau begitu, apa boleh aku memelukmu ? apa kau akan puas dengan begitu ? " ujar Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. Entah mengapa, wajah serius Chanyeol terlihat sangat menakutkan bagi Luhan.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak ingin melanjutkan hal ini, namun tangan Luhan dipegang erat oleh Chanyeol membuat Luhan tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa.

" Dokter ... " gumam Luhan, perlahan namun pasti wajah Chanyeol mendekat pada Luhan. Luhan dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol mengenai wajahnya.

CUP ... bibir mereka bersentuhan. Mata Luhan reflek menutup mencoba menikmati ciuman ini. Chanyeol melumat bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah tertahan.

_Bukan begini ..._

Tidak sampai disitu saja, tangan Chanyeol mulai meraba paha Luhan. Ini berlebihan, Luhan sebenarnya tidak menghendaki ini.

Tidak terasa, cairan bening mengalir dari mata Luhan. " Dokter ... "

Chanyeol pun sadar akan perbuatannya, dia langsung melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan. Diliatnya wajah Luhan yang hendak menangis.

" maaf ... "

Luhan langsung mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh. Dia ambil mantelnya, lalu berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkan hotel itu.

_Bukan begini ..._

Luhan berhenti di pinggir jalan, setelah dirasanya cukup jauh berlari. Bukan ini yang Luhan mau. Luhan hanya ingin mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat menyukai Chanyeol, diapun menangis terisak. Hatinya sesak, sebegitu sulitkah mendapatkan cinta Chanyeol ?

* * *

Luhan tengah duduk di kursi tunggu rumah sakit Universitas Hyunwa. Karena hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan luka punggungnya. Sekalian Luhan mau minta maaf sama Chanyeol atas perbuatannya kemarin. Luhan tidak bermaksud melakukan hal seperti itu. Itu semua terjadi di luar rencananya.

" Luhan ... ! Xi Luhan ... ! " panggil resepsionist.

" iya ... ! " Luhan langsung berdiri dan memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

Eh ... Luhan kaget, karena Sehun duduk di tempat yang biasanya Chanyeol duduki.

" selamat siang ... terima kasih yang kemarin itu " ujar Sehun mencoba ramah, karena dia pikir Luhan kemarin meninggalkannya karena dirinya terlalu agresif.

" Dokter Chanyeol dimana ? " tanya Luhan.

" sepertinya sedang istirahat, mulai hari ini aku diserahi untuk menjadi Doktermu ... salam kenal, nah kalau begitu sekarang buka bajumu dan perlihatkan punggungmu padaku " ujar Sehun.

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian ...

" tidak mau ... ! kalau bukan Dokter Chanyeol, aku tidak mau .. ! " tegas Luhan, diapun berlari keluar dari ruangan pemeriksaan . Sehun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya melihat Luhan, sepertinya dia harus melakukan kencan buta lagi agar bisa mendapatkan pacar.

" permisi ... apa anda tahu Dokter Chanyeol ada dimana ? " tanya Luhan pada salah satu Dokter di rumah sakit itu.

" sepertinya dia sedang beristirahat di atap " jawab Dokter itu.

" terima kasih ... ! " Luhan langsung berlari menuju atap, tempat dimana Chanyeol berada.

Sesampainya di atap, Luhan berteriak memanggil nama Chanyeol, " Dokter Chanyeol ... ! "

Chanyeol menoleh ke arah suara, matanya membulat ketika dia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya. Luhan mendekati Chanyeol, ingin menjelaskan semuanya tentang kejadian kemarin.

" Dokter, yang kemarin itu ... "

" maaf " Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan, " pasti kau tidak mau diperiksa olehku bukan ? ".

Sakit. Lagi – lagi hati Luhan sakit mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Matanya pun berkaca – kaca karena menahan air mata.

" tidak mau, kalau bukan Dokter Chanyeol, aku tidak mau ... ! selamanya aku tidak mendapat pacar pun tidak apa – apa, hanya pacar sementara pun tidak apa – apa. Tapi ku mohon beradalah di sisiku " Luhan mengeluarkan semua beban yang ada di hatinya, air matanya pun menetes menunjukkan kalau dia tersiksa dengan keadaan ini.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang mendengar ucapan Luhan, " aku berniat melepaskan dirimu, sebelum suatu saat nanti kau mengatakan selamat tinggal padaku ".

" eh ? " Luhan mematung mendengar perkataan Chanyeol.

" dari pertama kali melihatmu, aku berpikir bahwa kau adalah anak yang kuat. Tanpa menangis ataupun menyalahkan orang lain, dengan pandangan lurus kau menunjukkan punggungmu padaku. Aku langsung jatuh cinta denganmu saat itu " Chanyeol menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan hanya memandangi wajah Chanyeol dengan tampang shock (?).

" aku bukanlah orang yang sebaik kau kira, walaupun julukanku adalah Dokter senyum, begitu kau memilihku ... aku tidak akan melepasmu sebagaimanapun kau ingin melepaskan diri dariku. Aku akan mengikatmu selamanya "

Luhan tersenyum manis mendengarnya, ternyata Chanyeol mencintainya. Perasaannya cintanya terbalas. Luhan pun langsung memeluk Chanyeol, membenamkan (?) wajahnya didada bidang Chanyeol.

" tidak apa – apa, buatlah aku menyukai Dokter selamanya " ujar Luhan.

" tentu saja ... aku akan berjuang "

Sedetik kemudian, Chanyeol mencium lembut bibir Luhan. Dan tanpa segan lagi, Luhan membalas ciuman lembut Chanyeol. Ciuman yang berbeda dari kemarin, ciuman ini lebih lembut dan manis. Ciuman yang mengutarakan perasaan mereka bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

_Hanya aku yang mengetahui arti terdalam dari senyum itu ..._

**END**


End file.
